This invention is the product of a long continuing program of interspecific hybridization of dogwood trees for introduction to commerce. One of the objects of this program was to develop a dark pink-red bracted Cornus kousa habit or tree form exhibiting floral bract color that is superior to that of plants in the trade known as ‘Rosea’, ‘Radiant Rose’, and ‘Heart Throb’. This research resulted in the production of a pink bracted cutivar ‘KN144-2’ of C. kousa size and habit. ‘KN144-2’ has been found to maintain more intense pink-red pigmentation of the floral bracts for a greater length of time especially during extended hot weather of three weeks or more than those currently in the trade.
A very vigorous F1 interspecific hybrid seedling among the progeny from a successful cross (Apr. 20-21, 1973) of Cornus kousa×C. nuttallii ‘Goldspot’ was used as the seed parent (KN3-3) in a species-backcross with C. kousa ‘Rosea’. Then a healthy, white-bracted seedling (KN30-4) was crossed with an unnamed plant of C. kousa to obtain progeny of the second species-backcross. Again, a typical white-bracted seedling (KN109-92) was used to obtain progeny from a third species-backcross wherein ‘Rosabella’ was used as the pollen parent. From this third serial species-backcross, a superior seedling ‘KN144-2’ was selected. These aforementioned crosses are shown in the pedigree chart below. None of the antecedent parent plants are patented.
ProgenynumberInitial Fl crossK23 C. kousa x. D88 C nuttallii ‘Goldspot’ = KN3Backcross 1KN3-3* x C. kousa ‘Rosea’ =KN30Backcross 2KN30-4* x unnamed C. kousa seedling =KN109Backcross 3KN109-92* x C. kousa ‘Rosabella’ =KN144New Cultivar‘KN144-2’*Seedling number
The particular seedling, ‘KN144-2’ was selected from the progeny of the third backcross generation grown in a cultivated area and, as a result, have in turn caused the same to be asexually reproduced by grafting, (usually by T-budding or chip-budding). It also can be propagated by softwood stem cuttings. The reproduction and actual growth and selection of the new cultivar took place in the vicinity of New Brunswick, N.J. and has been found to be distinctive as to its winter-hardiness in that area, USDA Plant Hardiness Map Zone 6a.
As will be understood from the detailed description of the invention which appears hereinafter, the new cultivar is in fact outstanding and readily identified as being such. With the foregoing in mind, the description that follows will be understood as clearly defining the new cultivar, the desirable characteristics of which are the result of such a program as has been heretofore described.